An Angel and a Closed Heart
by Tetsumi Amaya
Summary: A closed heart meets an innocent heart. Minami was never one for socializing. It wasn't that she didn't want friends, it was just that she was only misunderstood that way. Read on as she encounters new feelings when she meets Yutaka Kobayakawa.
1. A Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.

An Angel and a Closed Heart

Chapter One A Chance Encounter

~Minami's POV~

_I was always misunderstood. Though I always tried to be of help when I could, maybe it was my quiet personality that seemed to scare most people off. All through grade school it was the same, everyone would make friends while I could only watch and be an outsider. Since making friends was impossible for me, relationships were completely out of the question. That was what I thought, it was what I expected and learned to live with…until I met her….Yutaka Kobayakawa._

(3rd Person POV)

On the first day of orientation when Minami went to the bathroom, she met a girl with red hair. The girl was pretty short in stature and surely seemed like the type of person to be mistaken for a grade school kid. Minami's first thought to come to mind was the word "cute!" Minami being the caring type noticed that the girl didn't seem to be feeling very well and decided to offer her help. Sure it would probably be the only time she would get to talk to this girl but she expected as much from her quiet personality.

"Are you ok, if you want, I can take you to the nurse's office," asked Minami.

However the strawberry-haired girl responded, "I don't want to be too much trouble".

Though it wouldn't have been any trouble to Minami, she didn't want her to feel like she was forcing her and in the end just gave her handkerchief to this kind girl and with that she was gone waving goodbye. Minami felt pretty happy to have met such a pleasant person but sad that she never got her name. Sighing to herself, she resigned herself to pretty much forget about the mysterious girl that could have been a potential friend. What Minami didn't expect was that the handkerchief would actually bring the girl right back to her.

Minami walked into her class for her first day in high school. Not many students have arrived just yet since it was still 15 minutes before actual homeroom began. So she busied herself with preparing for class, taking out various books and a notebook in case she needed to take notes for anything. Keeping herself busy, a steady stream of students began to trickle into the class room. It wasn't until a light tap on the shoulder that got Minami's attention.

"Excuse me…" a light voice that was barely audible said behind her.

Minami turned around to see the red-haired girl standing before her once again.

"Ahh I thought it was you, though I'm not sure if you remember me but I'm the girl you lent your handkerchief to the day before.

"We are in the same class to," she said happily smiling.

"I just wanted to return this to you and if you don't mind, what's your name," She asked while fidgeting slightly.

Minami looked down not believing it; she returned the handkerchief and was asking for Minami's name. What's even crazier, they are in the same class!

"Minami Iwasaki," she responds.

"Iwasaki-san," said the red-haired girl. "It's so nice to meet you! I wanted to thank you for helping me out that day. I'm Yutaka…Yutaka Kobayakawa."

Yutaka then smiled at Minami. For just a moment, it was as if time stood still and Minami thought she was looking at an unbelievably cute and angelic figure. It was then she got a strange feeling in her chest, an alien feeling."_What was that,"_ she thought to herself.

"Let's have a good year together then," says Yutaka continuing to smile at Minami.

"Ahh yes, same to you Kobayakawa-san," was the only thing Minami could say back amidst her vortex of thoughts.

For a first day, Minami was feeling very happy to have made friends with such a pleasant girl. As the days passed, Minami and Yutaka continued to hang out. More friends joined there group making them a group of four. Hiyori Tamura, a glasses-wearing girl and an artist as Minami noticed the girl was almost always sketching something on her free time during school. Patricia Martin, an energetic foreign exchange student from America who could seem to lighten up any mood. Minami was glad to have made more friends but she was certain of one thing, it had to be because she was hanging out with Yutaka who to Minami just seemed like she could attract more friends with her innocent and cute demeanor. As their lunch period arrived, various students began making their way out of the classroom while those who had a lunch stayed in their seats.

"Ah, I forgot my lunch from home so I'm going to be getting lunch at the cafeteria today." Yutaka paused for second and turned towards Minami.

"Umm Iwasaki-san, would you mind coming with me just because it would be nice if I could just walk with you on the way there," Yutaka asked with a light blush.

Minami in turn also blushed at this request, but was happy for an excuse to go with Yutaka.

"Sure, if you're fine with me then I don't mind at all."

For reasons unknown to even Minami she found herself drawn to Yutaka more and more. Partially because she was worried about her well-being as she did get sick easily, but something else that Minami couldn't figure out made her want to be around Yutaka more.

"Of course! Let's go Iwasaki-san," answered Yutaka with her signature smile with a slight blush to accompany it.

That smile even though it wasn't the first time Minami had seen it, always made her feel like the day was already looking brighter.

"Alright, we'll wait for you two then," Patricia said giving them a thumbs up.

The sound of paper being scribbled on drew Patricia's attention and she turned around to see Hiyori sketching again.

"Hiiiyoriinn, whatcha drawing," Patricia said mockingly.

"UGH isn't it obvious, I swear those two must be doing it on purpose to me!" Hiyori spat out.

"Anytime I see those two interact, it's like the atmosphere gets all pleasant-like, IF only they would just take it a step further I would be made as a doujin-artist!" spoke Hiyori as she pounded her desk.

Back to said two, Yutaka was talking to Minami about their classes so far.

"Some of these classes seem kind of hard don't they? I never felt very strong in math in the first place but now it seems impossible."

Minami nodded and responded, "Well, I wouldn't mind helping you if you would like."

Yutaka looked at Minami thoughtfully who in turn felt a kind of pang in her chest as it felt like Yutaka was looking into her very soul.

"Really? Thank you so much. Ah but I don't want to trouble you, you already help me so much."

"It's never any trouble for me, just feel free to ask," responded Minami.

As they continued walking, Minami noticed Yutaka began to fall behind and stopped to look back at her only to see she was looking kind of strange, almost wobbling back and forth. Out of what must have been pure reflex, Minami had caught Yutaka just before she hit the floor.

"Are you ok, Kobayakawa-san," a worried Minami asked.

"Aha I'm sorry, I felt a little lightheaded there, I wish I wasn't this weak making others have to take care of me," said Yutaka.

Without really thinking about it, Minami put her forehead to Yutaka's and noticed she was a bit hot.

"You're a little warm, I think you should go to the nurse's office, I can take you there so you can just relax." Minami said as she lifted her head up.

What she saw was that Yutaka was blushing heavily after what just occurred. Minami while confused for about three seconds, it hit her full what she just did without thinking which in turn caused her to blush just as much.

-Classroom-

Hiyori suddenly got a crazy itch around her neck.

"Hey Hiyorin, what's wrong," asked a curious Patricia.

"I just got the feeling I got cheated out of something incredible," said Hiyori who started scratching her neck like it was being attacked by a dozen mosquitos.

"Hahah you're kinda wierd Hiyorin. Those two are taking a while aren't they." Patricia pondered aloud looking at the doorway.

-Back to pair of pure moe-

They had been **inches** from each other's faces.

"AHH, I'm sorry, I just did it….without thinking since my mom would do that, um uh…so I was just checking your temperature," stuttered a flustered Minami.

Yutaka laughed and said, "It's ok really, it just kinda…surprised me….Thank you **Minami-Chan**," replied Yutaka as she rested her head against Minami's shoulder.

_She said my name! But wait, why does it make me feel like this? My neighbor who is like my big sister, Miyuki, addresses me by name but for some reason now, after hearing it from Yutaka, I feel so….happy?_ Minami's thoughts were in complete chaos as she walked carrying the red-head to the nurse's office. _Ever since I met Yutaka, I started having these strange feelings but what are they? Hiyori and Patricia are also my friends but what I feel for them and what I feel for Yutaka are definitely different. I can't really put it together; maybe I'll ask Miyuki what these feelings could mean…_Upon arriving to the nurse's office, Minami handed Yutaka over to the nurse, Amahara-sensei, which Yutaka had already fallen asleep. Another pang hit Minami as she handed over Yutaka though. It wasn't the same as when Yutaka looked at her but more of a…reluctance. Part of her wanted to keep holding Yutaka close. _There it is again…What is going on with me? I shouldn't feel sad from just giving Yutaka over to the nurse. _

"..asaki-san…Iwasaki-san...are you ok Iwasaki-san?" Amahara-sensei's distant voice snapped Minami back to reality.

"Ah sorry sensei, what were you saying," asked Minami.

"Well you looked like you were spacing out a bit but I just wanted to tell you that Kobayakawa-san should be ok from here and you can go back to lunch if you choose."

"Ah well…" Minami lapsed into silence for a few seconds before asking, "Well I'd like to stay here with her…just to be sure if that's ok?"

The nurse raised an eyebrow before smiling afterwards, "Well yes of course, that's fine, I understand if you're still a little worried."

"Thank you, Amahara-sensei," responded Minami.

Minami sat down in a chair next to the bed of the red-haired angel. Looking down at the sleeping form, Minami thought to herself, _she does look like an angel when she sleeps so soundly. _Minami smiled, which honestly, is a rare occurrence for the mint-haired girl. _Honestly this first month of high school has been different for me. I came to high school with just a small hope that I would make friends. I have made friends but now something new has presented itself. Yutaka, what are you to me…Even I can't say right now. This has been an unusual first month._ Minami decided from there that she had to get advice; and what better person to turn to who was much like a big sister and practically a walking encyclopedia than Miyuki Takara.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Hey people, Yuri Fan A here! This is my first story. yaaay me! With that being said, the story obviously isn't finished and this is only Chapter 1 so expect more. Thoughts on the story would be greatly appreciated so I know where I need to improve and can hopefully make the next chapter more interesting. Liked it, hated it, whatever the case I'm open to everything.


	2. Growing Feelings and Sisterly Advice

**Author's Notes:** A big thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me their input on the first chapter. To everyone else who simply read the story but didn't wish to review, also a big thanks to taking the time to read it as you are all the unsung readers of this story and I greatly appreciate it. Also, a special thanks to my cousin, also a big fan of the MINTAKA pairing and also basically my editor as he does some proofreading on each chapter before I even upload it. One last thing, for the sake of consistency, I reformatted the first chapter and hopefully this chapter is an improvement format wise.(Line breaks etc)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

An Angel and a Closed Heart

Chapter 2 Growing Feelings and Sisterly Advice

Minami and Yutaka leaving the nurse's office began to make their way back to class having missed lunch and most of the school day.

"Are you sure you're alright," asked Minami as she worriedly continued to observe Yutaka in case she looked like she might collapse again.

"I'm ok; I just needed some rest was all. Actually I should be apologizing to you for making you miss lunch because of me." Yutaka said as she looked at the ground sadly.

"No, it was no trouble at all; in fact I'm glad I went with you, who knows how long you could have been laying there," Minami responded back trying to convince Yutaka.

However as Minami said that, a horrifying image had made its way into her mind of Yutaka lying on the ground calling for help only to have no one respond. _NO, it wouldn't have been like that! This is a school; anyone would have gotten to her or heard her. It's not like she was having a seizure or anything like that. _Minami brought a hand to her face trying to shake the image off.

"Hey Yutaka, after class would you like to stop somewhere to eat since we did miss lunch," asked Minami trying to leave the current subject.

Yutaka looked at Minami for a second before happily replying, "Sure, I'm kind of hungry actually."

Minami smiled at the red-head in front of her before calling out to her, "Ahh Yutaka, slow down a bit, you might trip."

Minami noticed that for some reason the girl had an extra spring in her step after Minami brought up the idea of getting food after school. _She must be hungry to be this happy about getting something to eat…I guess._ As class ended for the day, everyone began packing up their bags to leave. As the group of four, Patricia, Hiyori, Yutaka, and Minami met near the door, Yutaka pulls out her phone.

"I'm going to let my cousin know that I'm going with some friends so she doesn't have to wait for me."

Yutaka dials the phone and waited until an energetic voice over the speaker spoke, "Oiii Yu-chan, you ready to go yet? Me, Kagami, and Tsukasa can wait for ya if not so take your time."

"Actually Konata-onee-chan, I'm going with a friend today so you can go without me," Yutaka responds.

"Ehh ok, be careful on your way home then, if you want to, call me and I'll have dad…actually scratch that, I can come meet up with you on the way home," said Konata.

"Ok thank you again Onee-chan," Yutaka said happily then hanging up. "Well then we can go at any time Minami-chan."

Patricia and Hiyori looked at Yutaka then Minami curiously before Minami said, "Oh we were going to get something to eat. Would you both like to come along?"

Before Patricia could even answer, Hiyori cut her off, "That's ok, me and Patty-chan already made plans so you two can just go ahead!"

Clearly the girl was excited over something. Minami looked at her for a second then nodded.

After arriving at a small café, the two began talking about various things, school, plans later in the week, other family and so forth. Well to be more accurate, it was mostly Yutaka talking while Minami would give a few short responses here and there. Since this was how their conversations would go, Minami would often wonder if she was boring Yutaka. Of course, Minami was happy to have Yutaka there talking with her. Walking with friends, talking with them, hanging out at places, having simple conversations while eating lunch. These kinds of scenarios were indeed new to her and she couldn't be happier about it. However she needed to know something.

"Hey Yutaka, am I boring company? I don't say much so it must not be much fun."

Yutaka was silent for a second then responded, "Well, actually I never gave it much thought but I've always liked talking with you Minami-chan. I mean, you're an amazing person who is so good at taking care of others also. Even that day we met, I just thought to myself, what a kind person…" Yutaka was blushing crimson before she finally said, "Since it's you, you don't have to say much because I always have fun if I get to hang out with you!"

Minami simply stared at Yutaka. It was as if Minami was standing on top of the world. She could almost feel her own heart beat as if it was about to pop out of her chest. That alien feeling she had started to have, for one second, she had a mad urge to pull Yutaka over to her. To hold her and not let go. _Why would I want to do that though? That's something people in love do…Yutaka is my friend, surely it isn't normal to want to do that to another friend, right?_

A bit saddened at the thought, she resigned herself instead to just holding Yutaka's hand from across the table, "Thank you, Yutaka."

Anyone watching this scene probably would have thought "what a cute couple". The exception being the pair hiding in the bushes, one with long black hair, the other with short blonde hair.

"UFUFUFU, I knew I wasn't to be disappointed by following them," said the black-haired one with a devious grin.

She was sketching something at high speeds basically capturing the scene of the two in the restaurant like a camera.

"Hiyorin, I don't like spying on people like this honestly but… I'll let this go as long as I get first dibs on your next release," added the blonde with a mischievous smile.

"HEHEH DEAL," was all Hiyori responded with.

Minami and Yutaka then boarded a train home (the two stalking them earlier were caught by a passing officer and were now being questioned why they we're hiding in the bushes). Yutaka had fallen asleep and was currently resting her head on the mint-haired girl's shoulder. Even though Minami knew that she had simply fallen asleep and just happened to lean her head in her direction, she couldn't help but enjoy the contact with the red-haired girl. _Maybe just for a few minutes…_Minami began to raise her arm and was about to rest it over Yutaka until the train came to halt signaling the current stop. The small girl snapped awake making Minami stop instantly before following through with it.

"This is my stop, so I'll see you tomorrow," Yutaka said waving goodbye.

"See you tomorrow Yutaka," responded Minami.

Minami looked at her hand; _wanting to hold another friend…I must be wierd or something. _Minami pulled out her phone then dialed the number to who she considered her big sister, Miyuki Takara.

"Hello Miyuki-san, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something. I just need advice on something."

A well-mannered voice answered, "That's perfectly fine Minami, is something troubling you perhaps?"

Minami thought to herself for a second before responding, "Well yes sort of, it isn't really bad but just something I can't quite figure out. Would you mind at all if I went over there now?"

"Not at all, you're always welcome here and I'll help you the best I can," said Miyuki.

"Thank you, Miyuki-san. I'll be over there in a few minutes then," Minami hung up and then started making her way from the train to her neighbor's house.

"So Minami, what is it you needed help with," asked the pink-haired girl.

Minami was silent for a few seconds gathering up her thoughts, everything she was experiencing starting from when she met Yutaka during orientation. Minami then explained everything to Miyuki. The cute and innocent girl she had made friends with, the strange feeling she was starting to have whenever she hung out with Yutaka, how it seemed to differ from her feelings for her other two friends. She even told Miyuki of some of the urges she was starting to have towards Yutaka like holding her close, or wrapping her arm around the girl.

"Am I just strange, Miyuki-san? These kinds of things aren't things you feel for friends right," questioned a worried Minami.

Minami then looked up at Miyuki to see that she was actually chuckling to herself lightly.

"Minami, I think I may have an answer for you. First though to clarify a few things for you though I may be wrong, since it's ultimately up to you. You only have those feelings for this one girl, Yutaka correct?"

Minami nodded.

Miyuki continued, "And those same feelings have never crossed your mind for the other two friends, Patricia Martin and Hiyori Tamura, correct?"

Minami nodded again.

Miyuki then looked at Minami smiling before saying, "I think you're seeing Yutaka not as a friend but as a **lover**. You are right, you don't feel those things for friends, you only feel them for the person you fall in love with. You are not strange either, you simply have fallen in love, which is what I perceive from everything you told me."

Minami's eyes widened at the word love. She was in love? In love…with another girl! It was like her world had been flipped, thrown, and remade all in a single instance. _I'm in love with Yutaka, this… is this the answer! _A million thoughts were racing through her head until she also thought of something else that seemed to horrify her. Same-sex couples were often hated by some groups of people.

She looked at Miyuki with that fear in mind, "Ummm… Miyuki-san... do you…do you hate people that love the same gender?"

Miyuki looked at her with surprise then responded with the smile still on her face, "Of course not Minami, hating a person for someone they love is and always will be wrong to me. You can't help yourself falling in love with that particular person, and no matter what form it takes, love is something of pure beauty to me. I won't lie to you though, you will undoubtedly encounter lesser intelligent people that will hold it against you but you should never for a second think that you are wrong."

Minami looked relieved until another thought that scared her hit her. "Will Yutaka hate me," Minami wondered aloud.

"From what you tell me Minami, she doesn't sound like the kind of person to hate you, I can't say if she will return your feelings but I think the friendship you two have already formed will always be safe. It is up to you when you want to tell her, when you feel the time is right," Miyuki concluded.

As Minami said goodbye and walked to her own house, she returned to her thoughts as they swirled around inside her mind. Revisiting everything from when she would hang out with Yutaka and the feelings that would only surface around her._ I still can't believe it, so this is what it feels like to love someone. It's only been a month and to think I found someone that could make me feel this way. I wouldn't have thought it possible back then. Though without a doubt…this feeling of love… I most certainly don't hate it. _Minami thought to herself as she clutched her hands to her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Whew thats another chapter done! Hopefully I didn't let anybody down who may have been looking forward to this chapter. The story is far from over so worry not. I know I still really haven't introduced the rest of the main cast either yet, but their time will come so please bear with me.


	3. A Rainy Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.

An Angel and a Closed Heart

Chapter 3 A Rainy Confession

As the months continued to trickle by, they began nearing the summer. After all this time though, well aware of the true nature of her feelings, Minami had continued being normal friends with Yutaka just as she would with Hiyori and Patricia, it was true that she wanted more, that she would dream of the day that she could say Yutaka was her lover. However even if they were both girls, it doesn't change the fact that it's still hard or basically nerve-wracking to confess one's feelings. Minami's thoughts continued to come up as she thought about how she felt about Yutaka. It was almost a daily thing for her now, when she could see Yutaka, when they could hang out, almost anything involving Yutaka was something she looked forward to. The one thing that would usually dominate her thoughts though was "when and how to confess". _It has been months since I found out my feelings but I haven't even done anything since then. I know that if I don't confess, sooner or later, she is going to be taken by someone else. I thought for sure that day on Valentine's Day, I had lost any chance I had…_

~Flashback~

It was Valentine's Day, and one could see a lot of the girls were excited about giving there chocolate to that special guy. Minami never thought before that she would be a part of that group of girls. Confessing to another girl no less. She had even managed to make homemade chocolate with the help of her mother. Though she had no idea it was going to be for another girl, that conversation would have to take place another day. The day did continue on like normal though, various girls could be seen handing out chocolates, some with obligatory chocolates and then from time to time there was a girl confessing her feelings to the certain guy while offering chocolate. Minami had her own chocolate in her bag but even though she had planned to give it to Yutaka and confess, she was for lack of a better phrase, a nervous wreck. Soon the day was coming to a close and Minami knew that her chance was going to be lost very soon. The class was basically empty as all the students had left already.

"Hey Minami-chan are you ok?" asked Yutaka.

Minami looked up from her desk but didn't expect Yutaka to be so close. _Right now, do what you have waited to do for so long! _Minami's thoughts were exploding in her head.

"Ummm... a well… yes I am. Umm Yutaka..." was all Minami was able to say as she was trying to gather up her courage.

In her flustered state, she had accidentally knocked over her bag and the bag with her chocolate fell out.

Yutaka looked at it before her eyes widened, "Minami-chan, are you giving chocolate to someone."

Minami looked at her to see that Yutaka was a bit strange. Yutaka was looking at her with a slight frown on her face and she was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Minami-chan, I…I know it's not my business but would you please tell me who it is," Yutaka asked with a kind of desperate tone in her voice.

_Why does she look upset? Does she know I'm giving it to her somehow? Is she trying to tell me not to do it?_ Minami's head was spinning as these questions went off in her head like firecrackers.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" was all Minami was able to choke out as she picked up her bag and ran.

"Minami-chan! Please wait a second!" Yutaka called out to her.

Minami was too quick and had left the room leaving a confused and upset Yutaka behind her. _WHY DID I RUN! Why at such an important moment! I should have just given her the chocolates and just said it all right there, and then I at least would know how she truly feels even if it was just going to be rejection! I have to go back; I can't leave things like this._ Minami stopped in her tracks and made her way back to the classroom and was about to enter when she heard another voice besides Yutaka's voice.

A boy's voice was talking. "Kobayakawa-san! Ever since we started school, I couldn't help but notice you. Before I knew it, I was watching only you out of all the girls."

_OH GOD, NO, IS SHE BEING CONFESSED TO! This isn't happening, it can't be happening. _

The boy continued talking, "Kobayakawa-san would you go out with me! I'll take good care of you I promise!"

The boy then bowed his head. It was more than Minami could stand for any longer, she was going to lose the one she loved to some guy before she, her friend, had a chance to say her own feelings. She ran, and just ran until she was clear out of the school. She could hear Yutaka's voice calling for her again but she just couldn't stop this time, she had to get away. She couldn't stand being around Yutaka knowing that she was someone else's girlfriend.

~Present~

That day was indeed a very sad day that Minami would always remember but the very next day was something of a relief for her also. Minami learned later that Yutaka had actually rejected the guy and that she wasn't dating anyone. Things were awkward though for the two but eventually things did return to normal as if nothing ever happened. Today Minami was going to Yutaka's house so they could study together. Minami reached the house and knocked on the door to be greeted by a short girl with long blue hair reaching down to her ankles.

The girl looked at Minami curiously then gave her a cat-like smirk, "Minami Iwasaki?"

Minami nodded nervously. The small girl still grinning put her hand to her chin as if pondering something.

"A beautiful girl with green hair," the girl said this as if reciting something she heard from someone else.

"I am Konata Izumi and Yutaka's older cousin," said Konata.

Minami who was greatly relieved as she was starting to wonder if this was the right house asked Konata, "Sempai, is Yutaka here?"

Konata responded, "Ahh sorry, come in and she was here but she went out saying something about getting snacks."

"She went out alone?" asked Minami who was starting to worry. There were a lot of dark clouds outside which surely meant it was going to rain soon.

"Well I tried to persuade her to let me go with her but she was stubborn about it," said Konata scratching her head.

"She said that she can do at least this much, though really I don't know what's wrong with me helping," continued Konata shrugging.

According to Konata, Minami had just missed her and she had been gone 10 minutes so far. As time continued to edge by, Minami couldn't help but keep glancing at the clock. 20 minutes so far and Yutaka hadn't returned yet. 25 minutes and still no sign of the red-haired girl. 30 minutes, now Minami was beginning to worry. 35 minutes…

"I'm going out to look for her," said Minami, her worry now apparent.

"I'm going to call Yui-neesan also, Yutaka should have at least called us by now," Konata responded.

Minami walked outside to be greeted with pouring rain, and took off into the direction of the convenience store that Yutaka was supposed to have gone to. The image that Minami had of a helpless Yutaka on the ground she had months back had crept its way back into her head. _No, she is fine, she's just taking a while. Any moment I'll run into her and she will smile at me like she always does. Then we can go back to sempai's house and all will be fine…_ Minami turned a corner and froze at the sight in front of her. Yutaka was there laying on the ground face first.

"YUTAKA!" Minami yelled out running at the still form lying there.

"Minami-chan?" asked Yutaka as she got up looking at Minami who was standing next to her.

"Minami-chan what's wrong," asked a curious Yutaka who apparently seemed to be fine.

"Yutaka? Are you ok" asked Minami as she was still trying to process how Yutaka just seemed to get up like nothing happened.

"Ahaha well I apart from tripping for a second there, I mean it is raining and…" Yutaka said however she was cut-off in mid sentence.

Minami grabbed her and pulled her in as close as humanly possible embracing Yutaka completely. "Thank God..Thank God.." was all Minami kept saying repeatedly.

"Minami-chan, you shouldn't be so worried, I'm ok…" Yutaka tried to say but Minami cut her off again.

"All I could see was the girl I loved on the ground…" Minami didn't intend to just blurt that part out and her eyes widened as the realization set in.

Yutaka gasped as she heard Minami say that. Minami then broke apart from Yutaka as she also seemed to realize she was embracing Yutaka much too close to be normal. Minami backed away a couple of steps while Yutaka continued to stare.

"I-I-I mean, umm.. What I meant was…" Minami continued to stutter but her logical thought process seemed to have shut down and coherent phrases were an impossibility.

Yutaka then had tears in her eyes…while smiling at Minami before crying out, "Minami-chan!" and then she practically leaped into Minami's arms.

Unfortunately, doing this in pouring rain has its consequences and while Minami caught Yutaka, both were thrown off balance and landed on the ground.

"Ow ow," Minami said rubbing her head. "Yutaka are you alright?" Minami opened her eyes about to get up when she came face to face with Yutaka.

Maybe it was a twist of fate but the way they had landed, Yutaka was basically sitting on Minami's lap except she was facing in Minami's direction which Minami herself had landed on her back. Blue eyes met green and in a single instant, for the two on the ground, time slowed down. Rain was coming down on both of them in a slow motion freeze frame, at least that's how it seemed to them.

Yutaka then pressed her lips onto Minami's closing her eyes. All the emotions that Minami had held back, all the urges she was having, everything, the seal holding all of it back was shattered in that moment. Minami then grabbed Yutaka and embraced her once more pulling her in closer kissing her back almost forcefully. Before she knew what was going on, Minami's body seemed to be working on instinct and was moving on its own. As Minami was kissing Yutaka, both of them had opened there mouths and Minami's tongue was massaging Yutaka's in a full make-out. Anyone passing by would have thought it an odd scene. Two girls in the pouring rain, one shorter, straddling the taller girl, and both of them were kissing each other passionately not caring at all that they were getting soaked completely. Minami could only think that if there was heaven, she had to be in it right now. She had died and was in heaven because the feeling she was having right now was beyond comprehension. How long the two were there, is hard to say since time was of no concept to the two girls.

"Annnd CUT, c'mon you two, as much as it's incredibly moe, you two making out on the road, it's raining and you're both going to catch a cold if we don't get indoors," said an amused Konata with her trademark cat-grin.

"I agree, honestly lil sis you should know better that with your weakness to being sick, that making out in the rain is risky," added another green-haired women who was standing with Konata under an umbrella.

Minami and Yutaka leapt back from each other.

"O-O-ONEE-CHAN!" was all an extremely embarrassed Yutaka was able to sputter out.

Minami herself was at a loss for words and had a blush red enough to rival her lover's hair. Both Konata and the older green-haired women then burst out laughing at the two still sitting on the ground. The laughing seemed to snap Minami to reality and she regained the ability to use rational thought. She got up and helped Yutaka up as well. Konata then handed Minami an extra umbrella she was carrying.

"I have two extras actually buuuut, I imagine you two would rather SHARE one right." Konata said still grinning.

Minami continued to blush but then felt an arm wrap around hers joining hands with her.

"This is fine right," said a blushing Yutaka.

"OH MY GOD SO MOE!" exclaimed an energetic Konata.

"C'mon you, we can at least give them some privacy," said Yutaka's older sister as she started dragging away the short otaku.

"Well you gotta admit Yui-neesan they are just too moe."

"What does that even mean, speak Japanese you."

"Ahh but don't fall behind and start making out, wait until we get back in the house at least," said a laughing Yui.

"O-O-Ok we won't Onee-chan, jeez," Yutaka sputtered out.

As they started to reach the house, Yutaka suddenly stopped and held Minami back for a second.

"I just want to talk to you for a second Minami-chan," said a nervous Yutaka. "We will be inside the house in a little bit Konata-onee-chan, just a few minutes." Yutaka said to her cousin.

"Uffufufu what didn't make out enough on the street back there? Well that's fine but you know, dad's right inside so you might want to keep it PG unless you want snapshots taken of you two," said Konata with a devious grin.

"Jeez, I get it Konata-onee-chan, you have way too much energy today," responded Yutaka who was still red in the face.

Konata just kept laughing with Yui as they walked into the house.

Minami looked at Yutaka curiously wondering what the red-head wanted to say to her.

"Minami-chan I just felt like I didn't respond officially to you so…MINAMI-CHAN I LOVE YOU ALSO. Since those months back, I loved you!" Yutaka said shutting her eyes tightly.

Minami pulled Yutaka in for another embrace, "You are just so unfair sometimes Yutaka."

Without a doubt, the two standing there had to be the happiest ones alive at this very moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>Well this chapter took a little longer to get out but hey, I got distracted by watching season 2 of Kimi Ni Todoke so forgive me ^_^. Anyways this chapter was a bit hard for me to write since I had alot of conflicting ideas. Ultimately I want this story to only give insight into Minami's mind (if no one has figured that out yet). I can't really say when the next chapter will come out but rest assured I will never ever leave something unfinished. Also on a side note, I'm a real stickler for grammer so I usually update past chapters fixing any errors I run accross randomly. Feel free to message me any errors you found that hasn't been fixed yet.


	4. A Day to Remember

**Author's Notes: **Hey people! I know it's been a little bit since my last chapter release. Don't worry, I never liked the whole "one release per week" deal that anime and manga often takes and don't plan on taking the same route myself. It was an extremely busy week for me and there was no way I could work on it. Think of it as a week break for me =3. Anyways on with the show!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

An Angel and a Closed Heart

Chapter 4 A Day to Remember

As Minami and Yutaka broke apart from their embrace, Yutaka smiled up at Minami blushing of course.

"So…umm Minami-chan this means I'm your girlfriend now right," Yutaka said.

Minami looked at the adorable red head in front of her and responded with a smile, "Umm and I'm yours also, Yutaka."

Minami truly felt like she was experiencing one of the greatest moments of happiness in her life. _I can't believe all this. It's like a dream, I confessed to her on accident but to think she felt the same way... _Minami and Yutaka made their way into the house hand in hand, both experiencing the feeling of having confessed and having their feelings returned. Upon entering the house, they would be greeted by Konata and Yui both grinning at them.

"Onee-chan, Konata-onee-chan, I just have to make sure," Yutaka said looking serious now.

Konata and Yui both looked at Yutaka listening for what she was going to ask.

"Do you both have anything at all against our relationship? I mean, we are both girls and are going to be dating now," Yutaka said with a hint of desperation.

Yui then pulled Yutaka in for a hug and said, "Sis, I don't have anything against you just because you have someone you care for and love. Just because it's a girl doesn't change anything for me."

Konata also chirped in giving her thumbs up, "C'mon Yu-chan, you should know me a little better than that, I think this is TOTALLY awesome and you have all my blessings."

Yui then turned to Minami and bowed her head, "Iwasaki-san, I have heard all about you from Yutaka and just want to ask you to continue to take care of her."

"Onee-chan..." said Yutaka.

Minami then blushed before replying, "Yes I will always."

With that, Minami held onto Yutaka's hand who in turn smiled up at her green-haired protector and now lover.

"Umm also, Konata-onee-chan, do you think you could keep this a secret for now from your friends also," asked Yutaka.

"Hehe sure! No problem, this is your business after all," Konata said with a smile.

"Haha how strangely responsible of you Konata," said Yui mocking Konata.

"Hey! I can be responsible too….sometimes," said Konata indignantly.

As the small group continued talking, the suspicious shadow of Sojiro, Konata's father, was watching but staying out of sight.

"This is AWESOME, Yuri in the flesh!" said Sojiro who was fist pumping in his imagination.

"Ahh well since it's starting to get late, Iwasaki-san, why don't you stay the night," said Yui.

"Yea Minami how about it! Just think, you could stay in Yutaka's room and you would both be alone together and then…"Konata started to say before Yui brought her hand to Konata's mouth stopping all further monologue.

"AHEM there you pervert, stop trying to embarrass them, we did enough of that tonight," said Yui putting a hand to her forehead.

Minami and Yutaka who were both starting to turn beet red at this point started to laugh together at Yutaka's energetic cousin.

After much conversation and some persuasion, Minami had agreed to stay the night (of course the thought of staying with Yutaka played a huge part) and was getting ready to go to bed as it was getting late. As Minami stood in the shower washing off from having been sitting in the rain, her thoughts started to take over as one after the other popped up. _So much has happened in such a short time. What was going to be just studying together turned into me confessing! Yutaka is my girlfriend…_ Minami could feel her face burn just at the thought and knew it had to be completely red when the scene of them kissing continued to replay in her head. _It was such a sweet kind of taste. _Minami brought a finger to her lips as that thought came into her head. Minami shook her head real fast. _Again with these thoughts, it's like Yutaka is constantly changing me somehow… But I really couldn't be happier about it. _Minami then walked to Yutaka's room wearing a set of Yui's clothes that Yui lent to Minami (Yui had brought a change of clothes for the rain). Minami then opened the door and found herself face to face with a sight that made her face go instant red. Yutaka was only halfway dressed wearing the bottom part of her pajamas but still hadn't put on her shirt and was basically topless when Minami walked in.

"I'm sorry!" Minami said in a rush.

Minami spun around and put her face against the closed door making sure nothing but the door was in her sight.

"It's ok Minami-chan, you kinda surprised me there…but I'm not really mad about it," Yutaka said red in the face.

Minami turned around and was relieved to see that Yutaka was now fully clothed. She couldn't help but think how adorable Yutaka really looked wearing pajamas that looked like it was for little kids.

"Umm… Minami-chan is there something on my face," asked Yutaka who seemed to notice that Minami was staring at her.

"Umm sorry, you just looked really…cute," was all Minami could respond with.

Yutaka smiled up at Minami though of course her blush still hadn't gone away. Minami then made her way to the futon that was laid out for her and was about to lay down in it until she felt a small hand tap her shoulder.

"Umm Minami-chan…I-If you want to, you can sleep with me on the b-bed. I'm not thinking of anything weird, it just that I would like to...umm… kinda hold onto you" Yutaka stuttered with all her courage spent.

Minami who also couldn't help but feel embarrassed at this request couldn't find the words to respond with.

Yutaka who seemed to think she may have asked a bit too much immediately spoke again, "Actually its ok, I'm sorry if that was too wie-."

Yutaka was cut off as Minami embraced her. "I want to hold you also," was all Minami finally said.

The young couple then laid down each one holding tightly onto the other. Yutaka smiled and put her head into the mint-haired girl's shoulder before drifting off to sleep. Minami herself couldn't help but smile also as she looked at the sleeping angel at her side.

Minami awoke first as pouring sunlight was hitting her face. For a moment she was confused as she was sure this wasn't her room and didn't apprehend what was going on until the sight of the red-haired girl laying next to her jolted her memory. _That's right, me and Yutaka had confessed to each other. _Neither of the girls had moved much after falling asleep and Yutaka was still next to Minami sleeping. Not wanting to wake the girl, Minami started to get up from the bed carefully until she heard a small voice behind her.

"Minami-chan…" Yutaka said in her sleep.

Yutaka's hand seemed to be reaching at the spot Minami had just gotten up from. Minami could hardly resist this cute scene in front of her and decided to sneak a quick kiss on Yutaka's head. Unbeknownst to Minami, Yutaka had actually become fully awake up to this point and giggled after Minami had snuck the kiss. Minami couldn't help but be a little embarrassed for being caught as she was basically attacking her girlfriend in her sleep.

"It's ok Minami-chan but you know…I'd rather be awake to…Umm, enjoy it if you're going to do that," Yutaka said sheepishly.

Minami then started to prepare to head back home as she needed to check in with her parents after sleeping over. _I need to ask her since we don't have school today._

"Yutaka, would you like to go out somewhere today," asked Minami.

"Sure! I would love to go somewhere with you today," responded the red-head.

After agreeing to meet up at the café, Minami made her way back home. _A date with Yutaka…I hope I do this right, I really don't know much about this sort of thing and Miyuki is busy today so I can't ask her. _

"Ahh welcome home Minami, did you have fun at Yutaka's house," asked Minami's mother.

"Oh yes, I'm going to meet up again with her today also," responded Minami.

Minami then went to her room to prepare for what would be her first date.

"She and that little girl do seem to spend a lot of time together lately, and Minami seems much happier than she used to," stated Minami's father.

"Yes, I must say I'm happy that she started making friends her own age…of course I have nothing against Miyuki but she can't always hang out with Minami being a third year after all," said Minami's mother.

Meanwhile, Minami after what seemed to take forever had picked out an outfit and was beginning to plan where she and Yutaka would go for the day. As Minami began nearing the café she immediately recognized Yutaka who was waiting near the front of it. Minami who had chosen to wear white pants with a pink tank-top covered by a white jacket saw that Yutaka was wearing a red tank top with a red skirt. Minami couldn't help but feel lucky to have such a cute girlfriend.

"Minami-chan, you look so beautiful and mature," said Yutaka who was apparently in awe.

"Well, you're really cute. Your outfit compliments everything about you. Is there anything you wanted to do first today," asked Minami.

Yutaka shook her head, "If I'm with you, anything is fun for me honestly. When we first went to this café together those months back, I was happy because it was with you," said Yutaka who was flustered at this point.

_I remember that, I didn't even know my own feelings at that time. _

"I was also happy," said Minami.

The two then walked through the town for a bit simply enjoying each other's company. The girls did get a few stares as they were very close to each other hand-in-hand but neither of them seemed to notice as the only one that was on their minds was the one walking by their side. The two had just finished a movie and was going to stop by the café to eat until Minami felt a person bump into her from behind. Minami stopped to turn around to see Hiyori who didn't seem to be paying attention to what was in front of her.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to…" Hiyori started to say until she noticed it was Minami. "Oh! Iwasaki-san, Kobayakawa-san, what are you two doing out here…" Hiyori trailed off as her eyes fell onto the pair's hands to see that they were intertwined with each other.

Hiyori didn't seem to register the sight at first as she looked at their hands then back up and back to the hands. Her left eye twitched before she regained the use of her voice. She also registered that both seemed rather dressed up also to simply just be walking around randomly.

"Are you two ON A DATE," Hiryori exclaimed loudly.

The pair was embarrassed to have been found out so soon by a friend who coincidentally bumped into them simply nodded in perfect sync.

"Sketch paper…I need… Now must find…" said Hiyori who appeared to have lost the ability to speak properly.

She had a hand over her nose as a stream of blood was pouring out from it.

"Ummm, what do you need sketch paper for Tamura-san," asked Yutaka curiously.

"Forget I said anything! Sorry to interrupt you two, I'll just be going now. Don't go too far…ugh I mean wherever you two go is fine, forget I said that also," said Hiyori in a hurry.

"Wait! Tamura-san since you know now, I just wanted to ask you if you're bothered at all by our relationship. I love Minami and she loves me but we are both girls," said Yutaka.

Hiyori blinked in confusion for a second before taking both their intertwined hands into hers.

"You both have my utmost gratitu- ugh I mean all my blessings, don't worry about it at all," said Hiyori who could barely contain her excitement.

With that Hiyori then took off at high speeds down the road towards a nearby store.

"She looks like she is in a hurry for something, but I'm glad she isn't disgusted by us either," said Yutaka happily.

"Yes me to," responded Minami.

After eating dinner at the café, the couple made their way to a park where the sun was beginning to set. Sitting down on a bench, Yutaka rested her head on Minami's shoulder.

"Minami-chan, I'm so glad you spoke to me that day on orientation," said Yutaka.

"Yutaka…" said Minami.

"What should we do now though? I haven't told my parents yet," said Yutaka worriedly.

"We don't have to say anything until we are both comfortable," answered Minami. "I can go be there with you if you want when you do," said Minami.

"No matter what happens though Minami-chan, I really love you," said Yutaka who was smiling now.

_I haven't said anything either to my parents but one thing is certain to me, no matter what they say, Yutaka…No matter what I want her in my life. _Their eyes met in the midst of the setting sun.

Minami put a hand to Yutaka's cheek and said, "I love you also Yutaka."

Then pushed her lips onto Yutaka's, kissing her, both enjoying the moment where only the two of them existed and the outside world melted away. The pair was definitely happy despite knowing that the road ahead was going to be a difficult one…Not to mention the black-haired spy some ways off to the side had captured the entire scene on sketch paper and was convinced her doujinshi was going to be a hit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Chapter 4 complete, a nice fluffy chapter I'd say or rather just something for a first date. Not over yet so see everyone next time!


	5. Secrets Revealed and Absence of Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.

An Angel and a Closed Heart

Chapter 5 Secrets Revealed and the Absence of Light

As Minami and Yutaka walked together, they continued talking about what to do next.

"Minami-chan, when do you think we should tell our parents, I mean they will find out eventually so it would be better if they found out from us right," asked Yutaka.

Minami looked down at the worried girl beside her.

"You are right, I think I'm ready to tell mine whenever you are ready also," responded Minami.

"Onee-chan and Konata-onee-chan already know and they didn't have a problem at least," said Yutaka.

"What about your uncle, sempai's dad," asked Minami.

Yutaka stayed silent for a moment then responded, "I think I've seen him watch that kind of stuff before so I think he should be ok with it."

"I see, that's good then," responded Minami.

Once they reached Konata's house, Yutaka began to move towards the door then spun around quickly and planted a quick kiss on Minami's lips. Minami while surprised by this sudden move had no objection to it.

"I love you Minami-chan and I'll see you at school tomorrow," said Yutaka.

Minami waved goodbye to her red-haired girlfriend before making her way back to her own house. _I definitely love that girl…_ Was all Minami could think to herself before drifting off to sleep in her bed.

Minami got up with a start, feeling very happy and refreshed, mostly due to the events from the previous day.

"Ohh, Minami good morning, you look pretty happy today," said Minami's mother.

Minami sat down and began to eat breakfast while absentmindedly petting her dog Cherry.

"Oh, do you think so Mom," asked Minami who couldn't understand how she may have stood out compared to most mornings.

"Well it might be hard to say but you just look brighter, and maybe you haven't noticed yourself but you have been smiling, even if it's brief, more often also," explained Minami's mother.

Minami's Dad walked in at this point and also added to the conversation.

"Your mother is right Minami, we have seen a definite change in you for some time now, and you're not so tense anymore. Ever since you started high school, you have been gradually changing. Did you not notice," asked Minami's father.

Minami thought to herself for a moment but didn't respond.

Minami's mother smiled at her before saying, "Come now honey, is it a guy? Have you found someone you like perhaps? Well whatever the case we are glad to see you happy like this."

_I have found someone I like and I'm actually already dating her…But that's the difference, it isn't a guy, it's a girl. _

Minami looked at her parents who we're watching her expectantly then said, "Mom, Dad, later this week I can't say when but we need to talk."

Minami's parents looked at her for a second then her mother spoke up, "That's fine honey, just tell us when you are ready and we will make time."

Minami left for the train to get to school once leaving her house. On the train of course, she met up with Yutaka like she always did.

"Minami-chan!" called out Yutaka waving at Minami from down the isle of the train.

Minami made her way over to the strawberry-haired girl.

"Hey Yutaka," said Minami.

Intertwining their hands like it was natural habit now, Yutaka spoke first.

"So Minami, what do you think of today's test," asked Yutaka.

And thus they spoke of the usual things that most high schoolers worry about. Minami mostly listened but the smaller girl knew full well that Minami was happy as was she. After leaving the train they walked together on the road leading to school before a pair of arms belonging to an energetic American had jumped up from behind them.

"Heeeyy Iwasaki-san, Yutaka-chan," said Patricia.

She was also followed by Hiyori who was as usual busily sketching in her sketchbook.

"What you two up to, and for your information I did see your hands stuck together," said the American in a mocking sort of way.

"Ahaha well I guess we can't really hide it but me and Minami-chan are-,"

"-**Dating**" interrupted Patricia. "Haha, C'mon guys, before, you two were so lovey dovey I'm surprised you took this long just to make it official," said Patricia. "Don't worry, I completely support you both," finished Patricia.

"Really? You do Martin-san," asked Yutaka.

"Yes of course but please stop calling me 'Martin-san', you can call me Patty-chan or just Patricia just not so formally anymore," said Patricia.

"Ok Patty-chan," said Yutaka happily.

Minami also nodded at Patricia. Going through the day in normal routine, each class went by one by one. It was then Minami and Yutaka both went off to go buy lunch at the cafeteria once lunchtime arrived. Once out of earshot, Patricia turned to Hiyori.

"So Hiyorinnn I bet you got some pretty good material now," cooed the American.

"Haha you bet," said Hiyori.

Back to Minami and Yutaka, Minami spoke first.

"Yutaka, I'm going to tell my parents about us later this week," said Minami.

Yutaka looked at Minami continuing to listen.

"Yutaka…would you mind being there with me? I know it's a little weird since I said I would be with you when you told you're parents but I also need you with me," said Minami.

"Sure of course, Minami-chan! I would do anything for you," Yutaka said happily.

Minami now feeling much more comfortable grasped Yutaka's hand. _I don't care what they say, even if they disapprove, I'm not letting go of Yutaka._ The days continued to roll by as the week began to come to an end. Minami and Yutaka were both boarding the train and heading to Minami's house. Both knew that this would be the first test in their relationship and it would either be something to further their relationship or it would become an obstacle. However Minami and Yutaka both simultaneously decided no matter what, they weren't going to be split apart.

"I'm home," said Minami as she entered her house.

"Ah Minami, welcome home. I see you brought Yutaka with you also," greeted Minami's mother.

"Hello Iwasaki-san," Yutaka said politely.

"No need to be so formal, you are a good friend of my daughter after all," Minami's mother responded smiling.

"Mom, when Dad gets home, that talk I asked about earlier this week, can we do it," asked Minami.

Minami's mother looked at her seriously then said, "Yes of course dear."

Minami and Yutaka then went upstairs to Minami's room.

"Minami-chan, you look nervous. I'll be here also for you," said Yutaka taking Minami's hands into her own.

Minami who was sitting on her bed grabbed Yutaka and embraced her.

"Thank you, I know I said I was ready but still, I don't know what's going to happen from here," Minami said with a nervous tone.

Yutaka in turn wrapped her arms around Minami.

"All I know is that I'm very happy right now Minami-chan, and I'll be with you through the entire thing," Yutaka said comforting Minami.

It was quite rare for the couple as normally the roles are reversed and Minami usually took care of the smaller girl. However in this moment, it was Minami who would need the support and she was glad to have such a loving girl as her lover.

"Minami, your father is home," called out Minami's mother.

Minami took a deep breath and got up as did Yutaka who was still holding tightly onto Minami's hand. Minami and Yutaka then made their way to the living room where Minami's parents were sitting patiently waiting for them. Not letting go of each other's hands they walked in front of Minami's parents and sat down on the couch opposite them. Both parents looked at each other with a knowing look then gave their full attention to their daughter.

"Mom, Dad, what I wanted to talk to you both about, is actually about our conversation we had a few days ago. When you asked me if it was a 'guy' or if I found someone I liked," Minami said this then paused for a second."The truth is, I have found someone I like and we are already dating but the person is a girl. Yutaka Kobayakawa is my girlfriend."

Minami's grip tightened on Yutaka's hand who in turn returned the action. The room went silent for a couple of minutes. For Minami it had to be the most uncomfortable and the longest few minutes she ever experienced. Minami's mother then turned to Yutaka.

"Yutaka, I want to hear it from you, do you love our daughter," stated Minami's mother.

"Yes, I have always loved her. Even before we we're dating I could feel my feelings just growing from when we first met all those months back," Yutaka said with determination.

"She has always taken care of me, and is so kind. It was like she would always come to my rescue, how could I not love her," Yutaka said.

Minami's father then spoke to Minami, "You know Minami, your mother and I both actually suspected this. When you came back from your first day of school, you looked like you were in a daze, practically daydreaming. We knew something must have happened and whatever it was, it was a good thing."

Her father stopped for a second then continued, "We won't lie to you though, me and your mother still don't understand how you came to fall in love with another girl."

Minami's eyes widened and was about to protest when her father cut her off, "But we also know that you couldn't be happier and as long as she continues to make you this happy, we won't stop it either."

It was those words that broke the building tension in the room. Minami had tears in her eyes at this point.

"Thank you Mom, Dad, thank you so much," Minami said.

"Minami-chan…" Yutaka said as she wiped away her tears.

Minami's parents smiled at the scene in front of them. After waving goodbye to Minami's parents, Minami then left with Yutaka to walk her home.

"You know honey, I think I'm starting to understand how Minami did fall in love with that little girl after all," Minami's mother said to her husband.

"Oh?" her husband responded.

"I didn't expect such a serious answer from Yutaka but she really cares for our Minami and Minami definitely loves her," finished Minami's mother.

"You are very right there," said Minami's father.

Another month had gone by. The young couple had definitely made some progress in their relationship by this time. Having gotten the approval of Minami's parents, the couple was definitely feeling more at ease. Through the past month, Minami and Yutaka had gone on a few more dates, each one being permanently engraved into the others memory. Also, Minami had met along the way, Konata's friends, Kagami Hiragi, Tsukasa Hiragi, and to Minami's surprise Miyuki was friends with Konata also. It could hardly be avoided since this was Konata's house that Yutaka was simply staying in so she could attend the school in this area. Having gotten used to this company, Minami also had grown used to the fact that Konata would usually tease Kagami, and Kagami would usually respond with a form of violence while Konata would pretend to run in fear. Today Minami was going to spend time with Yutaka at her place and wasn't too surprised to see a small blunett burst out of the house with a purple-haired girl hot on her heels.

"Y-Y-You perverted midget, I have told you repeatedly to stop jumping on me," yelled Kagami as she chased Konata around.

"Buuut Kagami I know you loovvvvve it," cooed the smaller blue-haired girl.

"Oh Iwasaki-san, if you're looking for Yutaka she is right inside," said Kagami who had just noticed someone else was outside besides Konata.

"Umm thanks sempai," responded Minami awkwardly who just walked by the bickering pair into the house.

"Minami-chan," called out Yutaka.

Minami who had expected this, immediately located the small red-haired girl who was sitting at a table smiling at her.

"So Yutaka, how long will you be back at your home," asked Minami.

Yutaka had told Minami the day before that her parents wanted her to come visit for a bit.

"Hm, not for long, I can't miss school after all and I want to see you also Minami-chan," Yutaka added happily.

Minami held Yutaka's hand and smiled at her for a bit.

"For now though I'd like to be with you before I go back tonight to my parent's home," continued Yutaka.

Yutaka was waiting for her older sister Yui who would be taking her back. _Even though she isn't going to be gone for that long I still can't help but feel sad about it. Even if to her it seems like I'm taking care of her all the time, she is doing so much more just by being there with me. I went all through grade school and middle school without friends, and yet the idea of going without Yutaka for a few days seems much worse. But it's only a few days, then we can be together like usual again. _

"Minami-chan? Are you alright Minami-chan," asked Yutaka.

"Ahh I'm sorry, I kind of spaced out for a second," responded Minami.

Minami stared into Yutaka's green eyes who in turned smiled back at Minami. Minami felt like she could look into those eyes for eternity. The sound of a horn brought the two back to reality though with a jolt.

"Looks like Onee-chan is here," Yutaka said with a hint of sadness in it.

"Ok well I'll see you when you get back Yutaka," responded Minami who was equally if not more sad to see her lover go.

Minami and Kagami both watched from the door as Konata and Yutaka exchanged goodbyes as well as Sojiro who was complaining about his vanishing harem.

Kagami let out a sigh then said, "I'm very happy for you guys, contrary to what my family background may suggest, just because I'm also a shrine maiden. Maybe even a bit…**envious**."

Kagami had choked out that part by accident but it didn't go unnoticed by Minami.

"Sempai…do you perhaps like…?" said Minami.

Kagami blushed then said, "Don't jump to conclusions, I never said I liked her, she's perverted and annoys me all the time."

Minami decided to leave it at that. _Sempai, you say that but I never once mentioned Izumi-sempai._ The days continued to go by and Minami went to school like usual. She took extra care in each class getting notes and such so Yutaka would be prepared when she came back. Though all the same, while Minami was glad to have friends such as Patricia and Hiyori, it wasn't the same without her strawberry-haired lover. Minami had tried calling her cell but as it would turn out, Yutaka had left it on accident at her cousin Konata's house. So all Minami could do was wait for the week to end again before Yutaka would come back. Yui had informed Minami that Yutaka would be back a week later the next day. It was a strange feeling for Minami as now she had someone to long for, quite a difference to her past. Often she would look at a picture of Yutaka and her whenever she was at home in her room. Finally the week began to draw to a close and Minami was once again making her way to Izumi sempai's house. She wanted to be there before Yutaka even arrived and was filled with anticipation. _She comes back today, this week has felt unusually long. I can't wait to see her. _Minami approached the house and immediately noticed something strange. She saw Yui's car as well as an actual marked police car. Yui however shouldn't be back already with Yutaka. Wondering what could be going on, Minami couldn't help but feel a dread feeling in the pit of her stomach. Before she even knocked on the door, Yui opened it and let her in as if expecting her. Minami looked at Yui's face to see that she had a stern look, almost angry about something.

"Is something wrong," asked Minami.

Yui looked at Minami painfully before saying, "It's about Yutaka, you should probably take a seat."

Minami could already feel anxiety start to settle in as she heard this. She also noticed that Konata and her dad also looked unusually grim as well.

The other officer was already leaving but was still within range for Minami to hear the words, "A red-haired girl, age 16, short…"

Minami definitely at this point was feeling like something was terribly wrong.

"Where is Yutaka," Minami asked quietly.

"Iwasaki-san I think I'll start at the beginning for you," said Yui.

"I know you told your parents about you and Yutaka already, right," asked Yui.

Minami only nodded.

"Well they did approve from what Yutaka told me. But it turns out that my parents weren't so easily accepting," Yui said grimly.

Minami's eyes widened in horror.

"But..But but how could they have known, did Yutaka tell them," stuttered Minami.

Yui shook her head.

"She didn't tell them, but it would seem that they were actually in the area doing some shopping and they errr saw you and Yutaka, I assume on one of your dates. They saw you both kissing in a park, during sunset," Yui finished saying.

_That was our first date! No this isn't happening, it can't be real! _

Minami who was beginning to lose control of herself asked as calmly as possible, "I don't understand, if they didn't approve, why not just confront us right there and then."

"I wondered that myself and asked them and they said that they didn't want to cause a scene and it would have made things difficult. In short, it would have been harder to stop her from seeing you if they confronted you both so close to here," Yui said who was looking down.

Minami who was at the breaking point now realized for a brief second, _what does the police officer have to do with any of this? _

"Umm why was that officer here," asked Minami.

Yui slammed her fist on the table, "Well that's not the worst part actually out of all this."

_I can't believe this, it gets worse. That doesn't even seem possible. _

"My parents had planned to have her transfer away from here and get far from you. Since they are the parents they can do that if they so choose but Yutaka of course argued with them. She refused to transfer away, and they just locked her up in her room after that," said Yui.

Minami looked at Yui in horror and waited for her to continue.

"In her upset state, she ran away through a window in her room. She has been missing since yesterday and hasn't turned up since then," Yui finished and couldn't talk anymore as she had succumbed to tears now.

Minami's mind had gone blank. She couldn't think. This had to be some sort of nightmare, a nightmare she hadn't woken up from because her girlfriend and most important person was missing. A crack of lightning could be heard outside as the pouring rain and winds raged around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Well there it is, my apologies to anyone who may have fallen under the idea that this story was just going to be pure fluff. Although I love fluffy chapters with Minami and Yutaka, even in my story drama and conflict is needed. Review, tell me your thoughts, whatever comes to mind. Don't worry though, I won't leave everyone hanging for long!


	6. Through the Darkness into the Light

**Author's Notes: **Here it is the next chapter! Just a warning to everyone, Minami is about to go very OOC because this is how I see her when she feels Yutaka's life is threatened. I mean lets face it, if someone you love is in danger and you don't even know their whereabouts, I'm sure you'll go through some radical changes also. Anyways, on with the show!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.<p>

An Angel and a Closed Heart

Chapter 6 Through the Darkness into the Light

As Minami stood in the room, her mind began racing ahead. _Yutaka is missing; it has been one night so far since she ran away. We have to find her! _

"Umm… Narumi-san…" Minami said addressing Yui.

Yui who was slightly taken aback from being addressed as such didn't respond.

"When do we go to look for her then," Minami sternly said.

Yui blinked for a second then said, "Iwasaki-san, I know you want to look for her but…"

Minami cut her off, "I'm not going to sit here and just hope the police find her!"

"Iwasaki-san, even if we went out to look for her, we have no idea where to start and..."continued Yui but she was cut off again.

"DOES IT MATTER! WE KNOW SHE RAN AWAY FROM HER HOUSE, THAT'S A START ISN'T IT! IT'S BEEN A WHOLE NIGHT SO FAR AND SHE IS STILL OUT THERE. SHE WON'T LAST MUCH LONGER I KNOW IT! DO NOT ASK ME TO WAIT HERE QUIETLY WHILE YOU AND THE POLICE GO OUT SEARCHING, DO NOT!" Minami said yelling in a fit of tears.

She had lost all control at this point. As uncharacteristic as it was for her to talk let alone yell, Yutaka the person she loved more than life itself was very likely in danger at this very moment. The person who had opened her world, and even started to change her very self, was out missing alone and upset no doubt. Minami had to do something; she felt she would search until the end of time until she found Yutaka. Yui wiped her own tears away, not expecting to be yelled at even more so by Minami, she seemed to have come to a decision.

"Thank you Iwasaki-san. No I don't expect you to sit here, she is my precious sister, just as she is your most important person and lover," said Yui.

Konata began speaking now at this point, "That's right! She is my family also, be it sister or cousin, I want to look for her to!"

The door then swung open and Kagami Hiragi came walking in.

"I'll go with all of you also to look for Yutaka-chan," said Kagami.

"How did you kn..." began Konata.

"I never thought I would ever hear Iwasaki-san yell before, but I agree with her!" said Kagami interrupting Konata.

"We know where to start, and even if it means searching in random directions, it's more than just doing nothing here," continued Kagami.

Yui then turned to Sojiro, "Uncle, I want you to stay here in case Yutaka somehow manages to contact you. I'm going to take everyone else to our home and we will start our search from there for Yutaka."

Yui then turned to everyone else, "Ok let's go then, we don't have much time so we must hurry!"

Minami, Kagami, and Konata then piled into the car with Yui. Despite the storm that was raging around them, it didn't stop Yui from driving even crazier than she usually does towards her parent's home. _Yutaka, just hold on, I'm going to find you. All of us are here for your sake, we need you back with us, and I need you back more than anything else in this world. _This was all Minami could think about on the way there.

About 45 minutes later, they had finally reached the driveway of what appeared to be Yui and Yutaka's old home. It wasn't exactly in an urban area though it wasn't in the country either. The weather conditions hadn't changed at all though, in fact, it seemed even worse in this area than their own district. Despite it still being around 5pm, there wasn't a sign of sunlight anywhere and only the torrential downpour and onslaught of strong winds could be felt. Yui then led the small group to the front door. Minami did a double-take after seeing the person behind the door. A small woman who was the spitting image of Yutaka except she definitely was older and closer to Konata in size and also had longer hair than Yutaka. Behind her was who Minami assumed to be the father, taller with short dark green hair, had more of a resemblance to Yui.

As they all filed in through the door, Yui addressed her parents, "Mom, Dad, these are Yutaka's friends and we are all going to be searching for her. I have several officers also searching the town for her. I want you to call me right away if she happens to come back or if you hear word from the officers got it?"

"Yui! Just make sure you find her please!" said Yutaka's mother who was hugging Yui.

Yutaka's father took a good look at the group of high schoolers behind Yui until his eyes fell on Minami.

"Yui, is that…" began Yui's father.

"Yes, that is Minami Iwasaki and she is Yutaka's girlfriend and she will also be helping," said Yui interrupting him.

Minami looked at the parents unsure of what to say. She was feeling a mix of emotions. At first she was angry at them when she had heard they were trying to stop her and Yutaka from being together. However seeing how worried they both were about Yutaka, her anger had started to melt away. At the very least they still loved their daughter as far as Minami could tell.

"Sir, I don't know why you are against us being together, but Yutaka is more important than your feelings on same-sex couples and I don't want to waste anymore time just standing here," Minami said sternly.

She knew she was being outright rude but all the same it was taking all her self-control to not just run out the door right now and start her search for her lover. Minami then stepped outside to wait for Yui and the others so they could decide what to do from there. As Yui and the group walked outside Yui began to speak over the storm around them.

"Luckily, this town isn't too big, so we can split off into groups without having to worry about getting lost and still meet back up here," said Yui.

"Keep your cell phones on you and try not to get them wet. If anyone finds Yutaka, call me right away! We absolutely will find her. Everyone meet back here in three hours," said Yui finishing her talk.

Everyone took off in different directions starting from the window Yutaka had left through. Minami who was running with everything she had began searching everything she ran by. Parks, lakes, or nearby woods, she checked them. Going by several stores, she even went through those knowing full well that Yutaka couldn't possibly just sit in a store overnight. However she felt that she would search anything that seemed the least bit plausible. _Yutaka! Where are you! Please just hold on wherever you are, just wait for me, we are going to bring you back home. _Minami's thoughts were a maelstrom inside her head as with each passing minute, she started to feel despair. Her worst fear of Yutaka being helpless had been haunting the back of her mind for a long time now but she hoped it would never come to be a reality. _Where could she be! Please anything, a clue, there must be something to lead me to her. _As if answering Minami's pleas, a red ribbon had blown into Minami's neck from her side. Even though it was a long shot, knowing full well that this could just be any piece of trash that happened to blow into her along with the other numerous other pieces of trash that would fly by occasionally, Minami took off into the direction it had come from. Hoping with all her soul that this was one of the ribbons Yutaka would use to tie her hair with, Minami kept a firm grip on it as if it would lead her to Yutaka if she held onto it. Minami had noticed that as she was running, the buildings began to lessen in number. Her phone started ringing suddenly and taking refuge under an overhanging from the rain, she opened it to see Yui was calling her.

"Iwasaki-san, where are you! We we're supposed to meet back at my parent's house in three hours and you have been out for almost four!" Yui yelled this through the phone.

"I'm sorry Narumi-san but I will not come back until Yutaka is in my arms again! She has already been out here overnight and if she can then I will also," Minami yelled back over the phone.

"Iwasaki-san! I'm also worried about her, she is my sister after all! But this storm is going to get worse, it's about to advance into a typhoon, do you understand," responded Yui in a tone of mixed sadness and anger.

Minami stayed silent for a second then responded with complete determination.

"Then that only means I DEFINITELY will not come back until I have Yutaka, I'll see all of you in the morning WITH YUTAKA," Minami screamed.

"Mina-." Yui tried to say but Minami hung up.

She then shut off her phone and took off further into the storm.

Minami had kept running in the direction( or so she was hoping) that the ribbon had blown from. She had long left most of the buildings and had come upon more woods. Rather though, it wasn't woods that was just in the middle of a park but rather it was on the outskirts of the town.

Minami hesitated for a brief second. _No, I will continue, even if it kills me, I'm either going to find her or die in the process, life is nothing if she isn't in it. _

Minami plunged into the woods without looking back and started her search again. She could feel the wind picking up and the lightning was getting even more intense along with the rain. Leaves upon leaves and small sticks were flying in all directions. She could hear trees starting to creak as their roots were beginning to pull free. Minami however continued on deeper into the woods checking anything that looked like it could give shelter to a small person. Eventually she had come to a clearing which to her surprise, there was a big two-story house in the middle of it. However on a closer look, the house was deserted and seemed like it was rundown quite a bit. It appeared unmaintained and the windows had holes in them.

_This is the best lead I've had! We searched the town as did a lot of officers that Yui had ordered, she has to be in these woods and this house could be a possibility. _

Minami opened the door and wasn't very surprised to see that it was indeed very empty and hardly any furniture was in it. It almost had the atmosphere of being creepy but Minami could care less as the priority of finding Yutaka seemed to have driven out most emotions regarding fear.

"Yutaka!" Minami called out her name hoping for an answer.

None came. Minami began searching all the rooms she could find hoping to find the strawberry-haired girl in one of them. Running down the halls, Minami kept calling out Yutaka's name praying for a response. Minami turned a corner to find herself looking down a long hall. However what caught her eyes and made her heart stop for a second was the sight of a red-haired girl slumped in a corner at the end. Yutaka opened her eyes and to see Minami standing down the hall looking at her.

"Minami...chan," said a weak Yutaka.

Yutaka got up looking at Minami. Minami who was starting feel relieved had that same emotion turn instantly into anxiety as she never felt before as she watched Yutaka get up slowly and start to walk but then started to wobble. As if she was watching a slow-motion scene, Minami saw Yutaka's eyes look at her briefly until they became lidded and Yutaka fell back down on her back motionless.

"YUTAKA!" Minami screamed out running to her side.

Minami got down next to her picking up Yutaka in her arms.

"Yutaka! Yutaka! Wait, I'm here Yutaka! Please I'm right here!" Minami was yelling out to the red-haired girl in her arms.

However Yutaka remained motionless. Minami put her forehead to Yutaka's as she had done those months back to find that Yutaka was extremely feverish.

"Yutaka, stay with me, I'm here to take you back home," said Minami frantically.

Yutaka opened her eyes although they were still drooped.

"Minami-chan… My parents, they…" started Yutaka weakly but Minami held her close.

"Sshhh, don't worry about that right now, just stay awake, I know it's hard but just stay with me here," said Minami.

"Ok," said Yutaka as she held on to Minami as best she could.

Minami looked out through a window just behind Yutaka to see it was strangely calm. _This must be the eye, we aren't through this yet. _

"Yutaka, no matter what happens from here, just hold on to me and I won't let go of you either," whispered Minami.

Both girls bracing themselves for the worst of the storm waited. Then it was if the world was wrenched apart. The wind, lightning, and rain, all of it had erupted. Lighting flashed through the sky lighting everything around them for a brief second. The earsplitting crack that followed only furthered Minami's determination to protect Yutaka. Windows all through the house shattered and it felt as if the house itself was shaking. Minami held Yutaka closer and covered her with her own jacket trying to shield her from the wind and rain as it poured through the windows.

"Minami-chan!" screamed Yutaka in fear.

Minami just held onto her tighter pushing the girl's head into her shoulder making sure the girl couldn't see anything that was going on around her. Debris was flying all around them in different directions and Minami just pushed herself and her lover into a corner doing everything to shield her. She felt something hit the back of her head and all was black.

Minami opened her eyes and immediately looked around her but found that she was heavier than usual. She then registered that a pair of hands was holding onto her neck. She looked down to see that she and Yutaka were still in the same corner and Yutaka while still feverish was sleeping soundly. They were both a mess, having just sat through a typhoon and Yutaka who was missing for almost two days. To Minami's surprise, she noticed Yutaka was missing one of her ribbons and couldn't help but smile at the girl as she took out the ribbon she found and tied it back onto the girl. Minami picked up the girl and carried her on her back. She knew that she couldn't breathe easy again until they were both back at Yutaka's house and Yutaka could rest comfortably from having such a high fever. Unfortunately, Minami's phone was completely short-circuited and wouldn't even turn back on. Minami was starting to feel the exhaustion from the previous night's events but continued on. As she walked out of the house, she felt the sunlight hit her full in the face and welcomed the warmth. The woods itself had taken some damage. A few trees had fallen over at various places and Minami also noticed some of the debris from the abandoned house had flown some distance as she passed by them. As she had finally reached the end of the woods, she made her way into the town. It was still relatively early as there we're still virtually no cars driving around and the stores were still closed. Finally reaching the familiar driveway, Minami approached the door. Minami raised one tired arm and knocked on it and was to be met by Yui who appeared to not have slept at all.

"We are back," Minami said weakly with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Whew that was an intense write for me. Even though I said it wouldn't take long for me to get this chapter out, I got distracted again by watching K-On! so forgive me =p. Next chapter, now that the crisis has passed, it's time to address the other issues!


	7. Breaking Barriers

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.

An Angel and a Closed Heart

Chapter 7 Breaking Barriers

Minami looked into the door looking at Yui who basically look dumbfounded at the sight in front of her. Minami standing in the doorway carrying Yutaka on her back, both were a complete mess.

"Umm Narumi-san, if you don't mind I think we should get Yutaka inside, she still has a pretty high fever," Minami said.

The mention of Yutaka's name seemed to have shook Yui out of her trance. She immediately pulled them in and was about to start talking until Minami brought a finger to her lips signaling for silence.

"Yutaka needs rest," Minami shortly said.

Yui then motioned for Minami to follow her. As Minami followed Yui through the house to Yutaka's room, she saw that Konata and Kagami had fallen asleep on the floor and Konata was sleeping in Kagami's arms though both were still dressed as they were yesterday. Once up the stairs, she also passed by Yutaka's parents who were both watching from their door as Minami walked by with Yutaka on her back. After going into Yutaka's room, Yui helped take Yutaka off of Minami's back then placed her onto her bed. Yutaka, who was still completely passed out, hadn't shown the slightest sign of waking up from the change in movement. Yui then went to a closet and pulled out what appeared to be an old set of clothes that must of belonged to Yutaka at one point or another in the past.

"We need to get her out of those wet clothes and into something dry, Iwasaki-san. Otherwise it will take longer for her fever to go down," whispered Yui.

In the past, Minami would have been too embarrassed to assist in something such as this, but at the moment, she was completely absorbed in helping Yutaka recover from her fever especially since she had been out for two days. After getting Yutaka changed, Yui pulled a blanket over her securely tucking in the red-haired girl. Minami then pulled up a chair next to Yutaka's bed not wanting to leave her side until she had recovered.

Yui put a hand on Minami's shoulder and smiled at her before saying, "I'll go grab a cold cloth to put on her head."

Minami nodded and turned her attention back to Yutaka. A few minutes later, Yui handed a cold cloth to Minami who in turn placed it over Yutaka's head.

"You should change also, Iwasaki-san, you might catch a cold like that," stated Yui.

Minami however shook her head then said briefly, "I don't want to leave her alone until she has recovered."

Yui smiled at the mint-haired girl then left her with Yutaka. As Yui closed the door, she came face to face with her parents who were looking anxious.

"Let Yutaka rest, she has a fever and leave Minami please. Minami is the one who saved her, you can give her that at least," Yui said sternly.

Both the mother and father just nodded. Minami's full attention was on Yutaka trying to fight her exhaustion. _Yutaka, get better soon please. We are still waiting for you. _Minami's eyes began to close as she was finally giving in to sleep. She grabbed onto Yutaka's hand and held it in her own and then with that, she fell asleep placing her head on Yutaka's bedside. Minami slept for what seemed like hours, until she felt a frail hand on her head. She opened her eyes and looked up seeing Yutaka had finally awakened. Yutaka was smiling at Minami.

"Yutaka…how do you feel," asked Minami.

"I'm feeling a little better I think," said Yutaka.

Minami who was going to check her temperature as she usually did with her own forehead was stopped by Yutaka who had taken action and kissed Minami. Minami who was completely taken by surprise by this could only follow the small girl's lead until she pulled back.

"I'm feeling a little better but I guess I should rest a bit more," said Yutaka who was smiling up at Minami.

Minami nodded at Yutaka smiling back. Minami finally felt relief wash over her as she could see that Yutaka was going to completely recover from this whole ordeal. What she didn't know was that they were being watched by Yutaka's parents along with Yui through the door as it was slightly cracked open.

"Mom, Dad, as you can see, Yutaka is very much in love with Iwasaki-san. Iwasaki-san also cares so much about her to. She saved Yutaka's life, don't you think you two should be a little bit more open to this whole relationship," stated Yui as a matter of fact.

It was the father who spoke first while Yui's mom continued to watch through the door.

"Yui, it isn't so much that it's another girl that bothers us. We treasure you and Yutaka very much. However unlike you, Yutaka has a weak body. We only want someone that can protect her now and forever. We want to have a talk with the two of them but at the very least, that girl Minami has already proven very capable of taking care of Yutaka," said Yui's father.

A few more hours had passed and Minami and Yutaka walked together down the stairs where everyone was anxiously waiting. Yutaka had made almost a full recovery while still had a slight temperature, was perfectly capable of moving around now.

"Yu-chan! I'm so glad you're ok," said Konata who had rushed over to the pair and was hugging Yutaka a little too hard.

Konata received a fist to the top of her head by the twin-tailed Tsundere Kagami.

"Oi, don't attack her right after she has gotten out of bed," said Kagami.

"Ow! So cruel Kagamin, but yea you're right," admitted Konata who apologized quickly to Yutaka.

"It's ok Onee-chan, you being you is always fun," replied Yutaka smiling.

Yui in turn also embraced her little sister (much lighter than Konata).

"Yutaka, thank god, please don't just disappear like that again. You had all of us worried out of our minds you know," said Yui who was shedding a few tears.

"I know, I'm so sorry Onee-chan," responded Yutaka who was happily hugging her big sister back.

Minami who was too busy watching the whole scene didn't notice that her own parents had walked in and had rushed over to hug Minami.

"Mom, Dad!" exclaimed Minami.

"Minami! You had us worried sick you know, you didn't call at all yesterday or all day today," said Minami's mother hysterically.

"Well I-," started Minami but was cut off by her father.

"It's fine, we know all about why you didn't and are just glad you are ok and safe. Narumi-san told us everything over the phone and is the one who told us how to get here also," said Minami's Dad.

Just at that moment, Yutaka's parents had come down from their own room. The atmosphere in the room instantly changed from a light reunion to high tension. Yutaka grabbed Minami's hand in fear as she began remembering why she had run away in the first place. Minami responded by holding her hand as well as she knew that she had yet to talk properly to Yutaka's parents. This whole action hadn't escaped the parent's eyes and both looked a little saddened at the fact that their own daughter seemed to be afraid of them.

"It's ok honey, we just want to talk with you and Iwasaki-san now," said Yutaka's mother.

"Also we would like your own parents to present for this," said Yutaka's father to Minami.

Minami's parents took a seat and nodded. Minami and Yutaka also followed suit and took a seat on their own couch preparing for the discussion.

"Yutaka, we just want you to know that we only want what is best for you. That day when we saw you with Minami, it is true that we found it a little strange at first but what bothered me most was that I didn't believe that she could protect you. You will always be a little more vulnerable than usual to sickness, and always a bit more vulnerable to just dangers in general, be it nature or just people out there in the world," said Yutaka's father.

They were all silent for a second then Yutaka's father turned to Minami.

"Minami Iwasaki, can you tell me with complete honesty that you can take care of Yutaka and protect her just as good if not better than a boy," asked Yutaka's Dad.

"I will always be there for her, and will never leave her alone. I worry for her a lot but I know I can protect her," was all Minami said with complete confidence and determination.

Yutaka's parents looked at each other then nodded as if agreeing to something and got up and walked over in front of Minami. They both then got down and bowed their heads to Minami.

"Please continue to take care of Yutaka," both parents said simultaneously.

Yutaka then jumped up and hugged both her mother and father with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, Dad, thank you for accepting us," cried Yutaka.

All the tension had finally broke in the room, and the small group upstairs came rushing down in celebration. Minami's parents only smiled at the scene in front of them.

Yutaka's mother then spoke to everyone, "So how about we all have dinner then, I'm sure everyone must be hungry after all this."

Everyone agreed.

It was a rather interesting change that had taken place in the house. One would think it was a small party in the house. Both mothers were busily working in the kitchen. Minami's mother had asked if she should help and Yutaka's mom had happily accepted the help. The fathers were talking also about themselves and the jobs both had. Konata having regained her usual energy had taken to teasing Kagami again.

"Ufufufu Kagamin, you know you held me awfully tight when we both fell asleep you know," teased Konata.

Kagami's face had turned the color of a tomato and responded angrily, "You just will never change Konata you idiot."

She then attempted to catch the small girl and both had run outside.

"Kyaaa, Kagamin has gone all tsun-tsun on me," cried the blunette as she ran away.

She was about to run behind the house but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Minami and Yutaka sitting together in the grass. Kagami, who was about to pounce on the blue-haired girl, stopped when Konata pointed real fast to the couple not more than 30ft away.

"Hey Kagamin lets spy on them, it will be fun to tease them later," said Konata with her cat-grin.

"What are you talking about you perverted midget, we most certainly are not doing that," replied the tsundere as she dragged Konata away by the ear.

Back to the two ahead.

"Minami-chan, I can't believe this, both of our parents have accepted us now, we don't have to worry anymore," exclaimed Yutaka.

Minami smiled at the girl beside her. It was Yutaka's smile that could always warm Minami's heart. _She always gets me with that smile of hers… I'm just so glad we made it through all this. I thought I was going to lose her when Narumi-san told me she had gone missing. _Minami pulled Yutaka in embracing her.

"I'm just happy that you are here with me at this very moment," said Minami.

Minami then kissed Yutaka who returned the action with enthusiasm. As they intertwined their tongues together, passions rose. Minami pushed Yutaka to the ground and was kissing her if not more forcefully to which Yutaka had no objection. Yutaka wrapped her arms around Minami's back with one hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer. To the couple's dismay, that would be as far they would go since Yui had snuck up on them and clapped her hands jolting the two back to reality.

"Hehehe that's as far you two go, as an adult and Yutaka's older sister, I can't let you have your way with Yutaka just yet Iwasaki-san... Not to mention dinner is ready so you two should come in now," Yui said laughing at the couple.

"I wasn't…that's… I know it might have looked…" stuttered Minami as she couldn't speak the right words.

"Jeez, Onee-chan you're as bad as Konata-Onee-chan!" said Yutaka who was beet red.

"Ohoooo am I? I don't know, you two seemed pretty into it for a few minutes there," Yui said waving her finger at them mockingly.

"ONEE-CHAN," yelled Yutaka.

"Kyaa! I made Yutaka mad, taking refuge back inside now," said Yui running off like she was being scolded.

"Jeez, this is so embarrassing," said Yutaka putting her hands to her face.

Minami couldn't help but laugh at the scene that just played out in front of her.

"Ahh even Minami-chan is laughing," said Yutaka looking a bit perturbed.

"Aha sorry Yutaka, let's go inside, I'm sure you must be hungry also," said Minami as she grabbed Yutaka's hand.

"Sure!" responded Yutaka happily.

Unfortunately for the couple, when they walked in, they would see that Konata was demanding the details of what Yui had seen when she went out to bring the two inside for dinner.

"C'mon Yui-nee-san, what were they doing! How far did they go really," asked Konata who's eyes were practically sparkling.

"Ahaha, I don't think I want to have this conversation in my parent's house or when both parents are here to hear it," said Yui with a smile who was scratching her head.

"Booo," jeered Konata as she gave Yui a thumbs down.

Then everyone sat down happily for dinner. It was rather crowded since Minami's parents were there also, but the atmosphere couldn't have been happier. The day was coming to a close at last, and it was actually rather late but everyone began preparing to go back home. Minami's parents then offered to take everyone home so Yui wouldn't have to make a lot of stops then go back home herself.

"It's no trouble at all, since we are going in that direction anyways. It is a school day tomorrow and Minami has already missed a day," said Minami's mother.

"Well then I'll leave it to you then," said Yui bowing her head.

As everyone exchanged goodbyes, Minami was stopped by Yutaka's mother before she herself walked to her parent's car.

"Minami-san, please take good care of Yutaka. She is our dream and thanks to you that dream wasn't lost. You both may still be in high school but I already feel comfortable leaving her in your care," finished Yutaka's mother smiling.

The resemblance was almost eerie to Minami, as she was sure she was looking at what Yutaka would probably look like in the years to come. She could almost pass off as Yutaka's older sister more so than Yui who contrasted so much to Yutaka.

"Thank you, Kobayakawa-san, I will take care of her," replied Minami.

She looked over at Yutaka's father and also spoke to him.

"I'm sorry for being so rude earlier," said Minami.

"Not at all, it just shows me you truly care for Yutaka," responded Yutaka's father.

Minami then walked to the car and sat next to Yutaka who held firmly onto Minami's hand. Konata and Kagami who were sitting in the back just watched happily at the closeness the two in front of them shared.

After dropping off Kagami, they then went to Konata's house to drop off Konata and at long last, Yutaka who felt it had been forever since she was back.

Konata had rushed into the house after saying, "I'll see you inside Yu-chan."

Minami told her parents that she would be a few minutes and walked with Yutaka up to her front door.

"I guess everything will be back to normal now," Yutaka said happily.

"Actually that reminds me, I have notes you can use for the days you missed," replied Minami.

"Thank you so much Minami-chan, I'll see you at school tomorrow then," said Yutaka.

Yutaka was about to go inside until she stopped for a second.

"Oh one more thing Minami-chan," Yutaka said.

She then embraced Minami who in turn kissed Yutaka not caring that her parents were most likely watching from the car. The couple had finally cleared their first obstacle and couldn't be happier for what the future would bring next.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Yay, the ordeal is over and the couple has gained acceptance from parents on both sides! More is on the way and I honestly can't say if I'm nearing the end of this story or if there is more to come. I always have new ideas so I suppose it depends on my mood ;). Well at the very least this isn't the last chapter, that much is obvious. So then, until next chapter!

P.S I know some of you were hoping for more to happen in the scene before Yui interrupted them *_* buuut this is T-rated so too bad =p.

**Edit: When I mention the possibility of "more to come", I mean if I will continue via sequel or not. A thanks to Smusher6 for making me aware of the possible confusion if I hadn't clarified this. As for the actual story/segment, "An Angel and a Closed Heart", it is indeed nearing its end. But this chapter isn't it ^_^


	8. Always Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any of the characters in said series.

An Angel and a Closed Heart

Chapter 8 Always Together

Minami awoke the next day feeling lighter than ever. Knowing that everything was returning to normal and that she could see Yutaka at school was indeed something that made her look forward to the upcoming day. _Both our families have accepted our relationship and so have our friends. I could never imagine any of this happening back before I started high school. _Minami then headed towards the usual train to school and met up with Yutaka.

"Minami-chan, good morning," Yutaka said happily.

Smiling down at the red-haired girl, Minami intertwined her hand with hers saying, "Good morning Yutaka."

After arriving at their stop, the two walked down the familiar path to school to be greeted by their fellow classmates and friends, Patricia and Hiyori.

"Yu-chan! Iwasaki-san, where have you two been? Well I know Yu-chan was out but Iwasaki-san, you were out yesterday and I thought Yu-chan was supposed to be back yesterday anyways ," demanded the blonde.

"Both out the same day…now together and even more intimate than before…" Hiyori muttered to herself before drifting off into dreamland.

"Well it's a long story Patty-chan, we'll tell you both at lunch," Yutaka said half-heartedly.

Minami recounted to herself everything that happened in the past few days. Her grip tightened onto Yutaka's hand as the memory of when she found Yutaka only to watch her collapse and almost go unconscious.

"Minami-chan?" Yutaka said looking up curiously.

Minami looked down at the red-haired girl and relaxed her grip. _She is right here next to me, we made it through that, she is fine now. _

"Patty-chan, Tamura-san, could you give us a few minutes to ourselves," asked Yutaka.

Hiyori immediately jerked out of her dream state and grabbed Patricia's hand and ran off.

"No problem, don't mind us, you guys catch up to us," Hiyori said leaving the moe pair in her wake.

Not that she had any intention of leaving the pair to themselves, she just had to get out of sight then circle back around to them. Sadly for her, the blonde had other intentions and just pulled her forward.

"Ah uh uh Hiyorin, this time I think we should for once give them their privacy, besides you got enough good material anyways right," said Patricia slyly.

Hiyori looked at Patricia then sighed.

"Ok fine, you have point," Hiyori finally said though a bit disappointed.

"Minami-chan? Is something wrong, I know something was wrong with you back there for a second," Yutaka asked the mint-haired girl.

Minami looked down at the girl. _I guess I really can't hide anything from her but still…_Minami pulled Yutaka in fully embracing her.

"I'm sorry, I just remembered when I finally found you in that place but you collapsed right as I got there," Minami said her voice shaking slightly.

"I was… just scared that I lost you," Minami said finishing.

Yutaka wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Minami-chan, I'm not going anywhere, I want to be with you always. I won't lose if it means I get to see you," Yutaka said comforting Minami.

Separating, Minami looked down at the smiling girl in front of her. _If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was an angel sent here for me. _

"Though I guess we should probably get to school now," Yutaka said chuckling slightly.

"Yes let's go," replied Minami.

Then they continued about their usual school day. Fully welcoming the normal routine, it was as if nothing had really changed. Yutaka had some catching up to do, as did Minami, though less than Yutaka having only missed one day. Lunch soon rolled around and the four sat down together where Yutaka began re-telling the two, Patricia and Hiyori, what had transpired over the past few days. She told them of how her parents had not accepted their relationship, how they basically had trapped her in the house, and all the events from when she ran away and Minami who had saved her in the typhoon.

"Wow! That really sounds intense, like an action movie or something. I mean you two were in…Wait! You were both IN THAT INSANE STORM!" exclaimed Patricia.

"And you Minami, you actually went INTO the storm after Yutaka," continued Patricia.

Clearly she was amazed.

"This is amazing! It's like a movie, and you are just sitting here telling it like its normal. A prince fighting through everything to save his princess," Patricia said dramatically.

Hiyori who had been listening was busy writing down notes.

"_I can't believe I missed all of this! This could make a great manga plot! I must write it down,"_ were Hiyori's thoughts.

Minami blushed at this.

"I didn't fight…I just didn't want to come back until I knew she was safe…" said Minami who was embarrassed at being praised.

"Even better, you got the parent's approval, good for you Iwasaki-san," finished the American.

Even Minami couldn't help but smile as she remembered that. Minami just held onto Yutaka's hand letting the smaller girl know that she was happy. As the day continued on, the school day was coming to a close and Minami and Yutaka were walking together down the halls. Simply taking their time, enjoying each other's company, they were going to meet up with Konata and her friends. As they began nearing the classroom, they heard the voice of Yutaka's cousin.

"Hehe Kagamin wanted to be alone with me, so cuuttee," cooed the blue-haired girl.

Minami and Yutaka stopped in their tracks only listening just outside.

"I-Idiot! That's not it," replied the voice of Kagami.

They could hear Konata laughing at the girl.

"Well then, so what did you want to talk to me about Kagamin? OHO don't tell me! You were going to confess you're love for me," joked Konata.

A long silence fell after that.

"…Maybe I was," said Kagami though just barely audible.

The couple outside the door only just barely heard it and couldn't help but watch through a window which they luckily had gone unnoticed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY JUST NOW Kagamin," said a wide-eyed Konata.

Kagami however was flustered at this point and started denying what she said.

"N-N-Nothing, I didn't say anyth-."

"Yes you did, Kagami, say it again so I can hear it," said Konata who had come right up to Kagami.

Minami was slightly curious as she had never seen Konata's serious side like this before. The couple outside the door held their breath. Kagami's face was completely red and she had her eyes shut tight.

"It's embarrassing but, I-I-I'm in l-love with you Konata Izumi!" Kagami sputtered out.

The silence had returned to the classroom.

"Well s-say something jeez, I understand if you don-," Kagami began saying but she was cut off by lips that had been pressed onto hers.

After about seven seconds, Konata separated from Kagami who could only stare in shock.

"W-What was that for, you couldn't just say yes," said Kagami in shock putting a hand to her lips.

"Ehhh, I figured that was better, I mean that's how it usually goes in my dating sims," said Konata who was scratching her head.

Kagami just brought a hand to her face, "Don't compare games with reality, honestly you."

"Ahhh Kagamin you're so cute, but I know you must have liked it…" continued Konata.

At this point Minami and Yutaka decided it would be best to not bother the pair and went ahead to wait for them outside the school. They went outside to be met with Kagami's younger sister, Tsukasa, and Miyuki, Minami's neighbor. As they all waited for Kagami and Konata, they all talked about various things revolving around school, summer plans, and future plans for the two seniors.

"Ah, Onee-chan, Kona-chan," said the younger Hiiragi to the approaching pair.

"Did you finish what you had to do, Onee-chan," asked Tsukasa.

"Y-Yes, more or less," said Kagami looking at the sky.

Minami and Yutaka just looked at each other knowing full well what it was. After saying goodbye to each other on the train, Minami was walking alongside Miyuki towards their respective houses.

"So Minami, it looks like you and Yutaka are really close now," said Miyuki.

"Yes, we have been dating for a while now," replied Minami.

"Your mother told me all about what you did during that typhoon. It really is so romantic," said the pink-haired girl who looked like she was day dreaming.

"I'm just glad we we're able to find her," said Minami.

The days continued on just like this. Minami and Yutaka were able to continue like normal. Of course now, they knew of a certain other couple that would just be starting out. They hadn't told anyone which Minami and Yutaka both agreed that it was up to the ones in question of when they would come out in the open. As the next few weeks passed, summer break was on the horizon, and the students couldn't be happier for a short a break.

Minami was walking up to a familiar café as she and Yutaka had agreed to meet up there just like they did on their first date.

"Minami-chan!" Called out Yutaka waving at Minami.

Minami walked over to her girlfriend.

"Sorry, have you been here long," asked Minami.

Yutaka shook her head.

"Nope, I just got here a little early because it feels like it's been so long since we were able to go out like this," replied Yutaka smiling.

The couple first went to a horror movie that Yutaka (to Minami's surprise) had picked out.

"Hey Yutaka, are you sure you want to watch this," asked Minami curiously.

"I-It will be fine, I want to prove to Onee-chan I can watch these," Yutaka said looking determined.

During the movie of course, while Yutaka may have said that, it was clear that she couldn't really follow through.

"Gah!" Yutaka said in fear while grabbing onto Minami's arm.

"I-I-Is it over yet," asked Yutaka timidly.

Minami who was completely unaffected just said what was going on.

"Hm, not yet, she has just been cornered by the monster. Don't look just yet" said Minami in a nonchalant tone.

Yutaka and Minami walked out, though Yutaka looked a bit exhausted.

"Ahhh, maybe Konata-onee-chan was right, I shouldn't watch those after all," said Yutaka with her hand on her forehead.

"It's ok, it isn't real anyways," said Minami.

"I know you're right, though still, you are amazing Minami-chan, you didn't flinch at all," said Yutaka in awe.

Minami couldn't help but blush.

"Not really, I just know it isn't real," responded Minami.

They continued walking enjoying each other's company, which for Minami, being with Yutaka was always a good thing. Yutaka of course felt exactly the same for Minami. Then quite suddenly, they had walked right up to Konata and Kagami who appeared to be walking together also.

"I-Iwasaki-san? Yutaka-chan," said a shocked Kagami.

"Ohhh Yu-chan! Minami, are you two possibly on a date," asked Konata with her cat-like grin.

"Y-Yes we are," said Yutaka who was slightly embarrassed. "What about you Onee-chan, are you and Kagami…?" said Yutaka though she already knew the answer even if they denied it.

"N-N-No, we just happened to bump into each other that's all! Coincidence," Kagami said cutting in clearly flustered.

"Well then sempai, we are going this way," said Minami.

They said goodbye to Konata and Kagami and continued through the city.

"I think it's great they got together," said Yutaka.

"Yes, I always wondered since Izumi-sempai always teased her," replied Minami.

"You think this is their first date, Minami-chan," asked Yutaka who seemed lost in thought.

"I think so, Hiiragi-sempai looked pretty embarrassed," said Minami recounting how she reacted after bumping into them.

"I remember ours, it was really fun, just so perfect," said Yutaka dreamily.

Unfortunately for the couple, this date wouldn't go exactly as their first one did as it started raining quite suddenly. Not quite prepared for the rain, the couple took refuge under an overhanging.

"Ahhhh, the rain again," said Yutaka looking a bit disappointed. "Minami-chan I just thought of something, you think for us, the rain could mean a lot," asked Yutaka.

Minami thought for a second until it started to dawn on her also. Minami nodded at the red-haired girl. Yutaka smiled up and continued.

"We confessed to each other and had our first kiss in the rain. And it was a bit scary but you saved me also, Minami-chan, when that typhoon hit," said Yutaka who was holding onto Minami's hand firmly.

Minami returned the action by holding on just as tightly.

"Still though, we need to get indoors, we shouldn't keep walking around in the rain," said Minami worriedly.

Mostly because Minami was more worried about Yutaka as she did have a weak body.

"Hmm we aren't far from my house, we could stay there until the rain dies down," replied Yutaka.

The couple then ran through the rain, of course getting completely soaked. It wasn't a storm but it was still just plainly pouring. As they neared the house, Yutaka noticed the lights were still off.

"Konata-onee-chan must have went to Kagami-sempai's house since that's the direction they were walking in," said Yutaka.

As the couple walked into the house, Yutaka went to go grab some towels so they could both dry off. Minami looked around and noticed that Yutaka's uncle, Sojiro, wasn't anywhere to be found as well.

"Hey Yutaka, where is your uncle at," asked Minami.

Yutaka who had returned with the towels responded, "Oh, he went on a trip or something I think for his work as an author."

A long silence fell, then the realization that they were both completely alone seemed to hit both of them at once.

"U-Umm, you can use the shower first, Minami-chan," said Yutaka flustered.

"No, you should, I'm fine, but you might get sick, so you go ahead," replied Minami.

"O-Ok, I'll be out in a little bit then," responded Yutaka who was red-faced.

Minami then sat herself down in front of the computer desk in Yutaka's room. _I need to calm down, just because we are alone in the house doesn't mean anything. We are both in high school still, we shouldn't be thinking about.. about THAT stuff anyways. _Minami then sat down on the bed and looked out the window opposite the door watching the rain. _Once this rain stops, we can go back out like usual, that's all. _Minami however must have been completely lost in this thought as she never noticed that Yutaka had walked in and it wasn't until the sound of the door closing that caught her attention. Yutaka herself didn't seem to notice that Minami was sitting in the room as well and stopped in shock which she only had a towel covering herself.

"I-I'm sorry, I just walked up here without thinking, I'll wait outside the room," Minami said who was starting to lose it.

"Ahh wait Minami-ch-," said Yutaka who moved forward but seemed to have lost her footing from slipping on water that was dripping still.

"Be careful!" cried out Minami who jumped over the bed to catch Yutaka.

A wise man once said that fate works in mysterious ways. That phrase couldn't hold truer for this couple. Yutaka had fallen directly on top of Minami who realized the situation they had miraculously fallen into. Minami, who was frozen with shock, couldn't seem to move. Yutaka who was feeling the same way also was stuck in her current position. All that continued to follow was the silence. It may have been possible to hear the heartbeats since both hearts were beating extremely fast at what was unfolding. Yutaka's towel was still only covering her back which meant her bare body was laying against Minami's from the fall.

_W-W-What is this? What's going on, how did we end up like this…It isn't like we tried to end up this way, why can't I seem to move though! _Yutaka was the one who moved first, looking at Minami. Minami could only stare back who seemed frozen by Yutaka's gaze.

In that single glance, it was like a 1000 words was said, and Yutaka had moved forward and was kissing Minami softly. Minami's brain was practically spinning in her head and she felt like her heart was going to explode out of chest. Minami then only moved by what instinct told her and it was to kiss back. As they sat there on Yutaka's bed, they continued to kiss and it soon began to intensify. Minami's tongue was wrapped around Yutaka's and Yutaka wrapped her arms around Minami's neck. Minami who was very close to losing her self-control, was able to ask Yutaka for a brief second. "Yu-Yutaka, are you sure," Minami breathed. Yutaka rested her forehead against Minami's before responding. "I love you Minami-chan, you are the only person I could want to do this with," whispered Yutaka. Those were the last words that pushed Minami who finally let everything go. She had pulled Yutaka closer and was kissing her from her lips to her neck. Yutaka moaned as Minami continued to kiss her and Minami just continued to embrace Yutaka closer. Articles of clothing were scattered on the floor, in which the owners were now taking the next biggest step in their relationship.

Minami looked down at the sleeping girl next to her. She had woken up though it was still raining and evening had fallen. She blushed as she realized that both of them weren't wearing anything and the thought of what they just did only intensified the red color on her face. Yutaka was still snuggled very close to Minami under the covers and Minami couldn't help but pet the girl's hair as she slept.

"Minami….chan…." Yutaka said in her sleep.

Minami smiled down at the girl.

"Very sneaky sleep talk," Minami whispered as she planted a kiss on the girl's head before drifting back off to sleep.

Minami awoke with a start and looked around. The sun was back out signaling that morning had arrived. What she also noticed was that Yutaka had actually gotten up before her as she wasn't next to her as she woke up. Minami got dressed and made her way downstairs to find that Yutaka was making (or rather trying to at least) breakfast.

"Ahh this is hopeless," Yutaka said in despair.

Minami couldn't help but chuckle a bit as she watched Yutaka struggle with making eggs.

"Minami-chan, you're up," Yutaka said. "I wanted to make breakfast for us both since I figured we would both be hungry after…" Yutaka trailed off and her face poofed red.

"Anyways, I just wanted to make breakfast," Yutaka said quickly.

Minami walked up to the stove.

"Well just lower the setting a bit, and the eggs shouldn't burn," advised Minami.

"YAHOOOO," came the voice of Yutaka's energetic cousin Konata.

"Ohhh smells good, Yutaka since when could you…" Konata stopped as she spotted Minami was there also.

"Ooooo, Minami, you stayed the night ALONE with Yutaka did you," said Konata emphasizing the 'alone' part.

"What did you naughty kids do with the house to yourselves," said Konata to Yutaka with her cat-like smirk.

"We-We…Umm…JEEZ Onee-chan you pervert," Yutaka said at last.

"Ufufu with that kind of reaction I think I have it figured out," replied Konata still grinning at the blushing pair.

After managing to shake off Yutaka's cousin, they both walked outside to the rising sun. Minami and Yutaka felt completely at ease standing next to their lover and knew that their future no matter what it would bring, they would have the person they loved to share it with them.

"Minami-chan, I love you," said Yutaka who was leaning onto Minami's shoulder.

Minami wrapped her arm around Yutaka's shoulder before responding, "I love you also Yutaka."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Well thats it! My first story at long last competed! I had fun writing this, especially since Mintaka is just my all-time favorite pairing. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to everyone for giving me their input and taking the time to read this. I will of course continue to write more (not just Lucky Star stories though) but for now I'll go ahead and say a bit about this one. The next major story I do will most likely be Konata x Kagami, though with that being said, it won't be for a while. There's a lot of great Konami fics out there, so mine isn't really needed all that soon. For now I'll probably do one-shots here and there. **Review please! Until next story then guys, ja ne!**


End file.
